Love is All You Need
by Princess Sianna
Summary: When Jude and his Adopted sister Elanore go to the U.S, They get swept up in a Tripped out world gone mad. They end up falling in love with Lucy and Max, but get more than they bargained for when Elanor finds out she has a sister, who looks just like her!
1. Chapter 1

Girl

Jude sits on the empty beach, staring out at the waves crashing on shore. His eyes showed deep longing and sadness.

_"Is there anybody going to listen to my story_

_All about the girl who came to stay?_

He smiles as he thinks of her…

_She's the kind of girl_

_You want so much it makes you sorry_

_Still you don't regret a single day_

_Ah, girl, Girl,"_

"Lucy" He whispers.

The wakes crash in an ambient array that is similar to the war and violence he had experienced over the years. He pictured his dear Lucy, fighting for her life

_When I get to the bottom_

_I go back to the top of the slide_

_Where I stop and turn_

_And I go for a ride_

_Till I get to the bottom and I see you again_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Look out_

_Helter skelter_

_Helter skelter_

_Helter skelter_

_Yeah, hu,_

He doesn't hear the footsteps behind him. A voice comes from behind.

_"Your day breaks, your mind aches _

_You find that all her words _

_Of kindness linger on _

_When she no longer needs you _

_She wakes up, she makes up _

_She takes her time and doesn't _

_Feel she has to hurry _

_She no longer needs you" _

He gives a tearful smile as familiar arms wrap around his neck.

_"And in her eyes, you see nothing _

_No sign of love behind the tears _

_Cried for no one _

_A love that should have lasted years _

_You want her, you need her _

_And yet you don't believe her _

_When she says her love is dead _

_You think she needs you..."_

"She does need you Jude, I know you miss her…I miss her too. I miss her, Max, Abby, I miss them all. But you have to move on mate, she's in America and you're here, stuck in Liverpool with your oddball sister." He smiled as he touched her hands. "Ah, El', you had a way to cheer me up." He said turning around to face her. She gave a warm smile.

"Well come on Jude, let's head back to Mum, she's probably worried sick." She held out her hand.

"Thanks Elanor." He said taking her hand. They solemly walked back up the beach and down to the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Hold Me Tight

_Several Years earlier…_

_Liverpool, England_

Elanore and her boyfriend dance in the underground pub called _'Hey Bulldog'_

Elanore wraps her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "Ringo, Hold me tight!" She says with a laugh. He smiles as he touches his lips to hers.

"_It feels alright now_

_Hold me tight_

_Tell me I'm the only one_

_And then I might_

_Never be the lonely one…"_

Jude and Molly dance in another part of the pub. They smile when they see Elanore and Ringo. "They're perfect for each other, eh, Jude?" She says. Jude smiles. "Of course they are…and so are we." She lays her head on his shoulder.

"_So hold me tight_

_Tonight, tonight_

_It's you,_

_You, you, you, oo"_

_

* * *

_

_New England, U.S.A_

The beautiful blond haired Lucy dances with her boyfriend at their school prom. They all where conservative dresses and hair styles, unlike the black leather-clad teens of Liverpool.

_It feels alright now_

_Hold me tight_

_Tell me I'm the only one_

_And then I might_

_Never be the lonely one_

They all dance in unison, and clap their hands. Lucy dances with her boyfriend smiling and laughing as they get lost in the music

_So hold me tight_

_Tonight, tonight_

_It's you,_

_You, you, you, oo_

_

* * *

_

_Liverpool_

Elanore and Ringo stopped dancing and made their way to the stage, they were next up to sing

The previous singer and their band packed up and left. The ever popular Jason Lee came out to introduce them. Elanore and Ringo got the guys together and waited back stage.

"Alright, the next song is by our dear friend Elanore. You see…

_It was twenty years ago today _

_Sgt. Pepper taught the band to play _

_They've been going in and out of style _

_But they're guaranteed to raise a smile _

_So may I introduce to you _

_the act you've know for all these years _

_Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Heart's Club Ba-a-a-and!"_

Ringo and the rest of their band ran out on stage. Ringo immediately started to play a cord on his guitar. He leaned into the mic.

_We're Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Heart's Club Band_

_We hope you will enjoy the show COME ON! _

_Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Heart's Club Band _

_Sit back and let the evening go-o-o-oo-oooooo! _

_Sgt. Pepper's Lonely, Yeah! Sgt. Pepper's Lonely… _

_Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Heart's Club Ba-a-a-and _

He did a monster guitar solo. The drummer pounded away on his drums, while the bass guitarist played another cord.

"_It's wonderful to be here _

_It's certainly a thrill _

_You're such a lovely audience _

_We'd like to take you home with us _

_We'd love to take you home…"_

He played another guitar solo, and began to scream back into the mic again, they were the best punk rock band this side of Liverpool.

"_I don't really want to stop the show _

_But I thought you might like to know _

_That the singers going to sing a song _

_And she wants you all the sing along _

_So may I introduce to you _

_The one and only Elanor! _

_Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Heart's Club Ba-a-a-and_

_EL-A--NOR----!"_

The crowd went wild. Elanore walked out on stage, and took her own mic. She smirked and nodded at Ringo. "LET'S DO THIS LIVERPOOL! YEAH!" She screamed into the mic. The crowd cheered. Jude and Molly made their way up front, smiling up at her and Ringo as they danced to the instrumental beat.

"_Well, shake it up baby now WHOOOOO!_

_Twist and shout_

_(twist and shout baby) _

_Come on, come on, come on, come on baby now _

_(Come on baby)_

_Come on and work it on out YEAH!_

_Well work it on out, honey _

_(Work it on out!)_

_You know you look so good UH HA _

_You know you got me goin' now _

_(Got me goin')_

_Just like I know you would _

_(Know you would)"_

The crowd was wild with 'Pepper Fever'. Jude and Molly danced within the crowd, and lost themselves in the sound of Elanore's voice

_(Ah, ah, ah, ah) _

"_Yeah, shake it up baby now _

_(Shake it up baby) _

_Twist and shout _

_(Twist and shout now!)_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on baby now _

_(Come on baby)_

_Come on and work it on out_

_(Work it on out) _

_You know you twist, little boy _

_You know you twist so fine _

_Come on and twist a little closer now _

_(Twist on closer YEAH!)_

_And let me know that you're mine _

_(Know your mine)_

_Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now _

_Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now _

_Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now _

_Ah, ah, ah, ah"_

Elanore concluded her song smiling, despite that feeling deep in her stomach that was telling her to cry. Ringo took her hand in his, and raised it in the air. She smiled even wider as she screamed "YEAH!" through out the pub.

"One, two three, four!" She yelled as Ringo took up his guitar again.

"_We're Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Heart's Club Ba-a-a-and_

_We hope you have enjoyed the sho-o-oo-ow_

_Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Heart's Club Band_

_We're sorry but it's time to go_

_Sgt. Pepper's Lonely, Sgt. Pepper's Lonely_

_Sgt. Pepper's Lonely, Sgt. Pepper's Lonely_

_Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Heart's Club Band_

_We'd like to thank you once again_

_Sgt. Pepper's one and only Lonely Heart's Club Band_

_It's getting very near the e-e-e-end_

_Sgt. Pepper's Lonely, YEAH! Sgt. Pepper's Lonely…_

_Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Heart's Club Ba-a-a-a-a-and!"_

"Thank you Liverpool! Goodnight!" She said, arm in the air. Ringo gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "That was great! I think it'll be even betta next week!" He said with a smile. She wanted to tell him so bad, that there wouldn't be a 'next week', but she just couldn't, not now.

_

* * *

_

_New England_

Lucy and her boyfriend stood on her porch, he stroked her hair slightly. "I'll be back soon…I'll be at boot camp for a while." Lucy lowered her eyes. "And After That?" He didn't speak.

With one last kiss, He turned and left.


	3. Chapter 3

All my Loving

Jude and Elanor walked home together. The night was quiet, and the wind blew ever so slightly. "Jude, I want to come with you to America." She said. He put his arm around her. "Elanor, you've been my sister for about sixteen years now, how could I let you do something like that! You need to say here, with Mum." She shrugged him off.

"Jude I'm not a child! You of all people should know that! Yes, I'm going to be eighteen in a month, but you're only a few years older than me Jude!" He shook his head. "Why in the world do you want to come with me?" She looked up at the night sky. "I want to find _my_ parents. I know they're still alive, I just know it! Somewhere in America, they're alive."

"And what are you going to do, mate? Scour the whole country in search of them, hmm?" She smiled. "I know one this for sure; I was in an orphanage in New York before they shipped me off to Liverpool. I'll start there, after we find your dad, of course." Jude shook his head. "Fine, but what'll we tell Mum?" Elanor thought for a second. "We won't." Jude scoffed. "Are you crazy! Do you seriously want her to think her daughter disappeared?" Elanor opened the gate to their house. "I'll leave a note, don't worry."

_A few days later_

Ringo and Elanor were together, outside her home. He was kissing her, tears in his eyes. "What if you don't come back? You fall in love with some American pretty boy, and you don't come back?" Elanor smiled. "I'll always be yours, Ringo." He kissed her again. "I don't want you to leave." Her smile faltered.

"_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_

_Tomorrow I'll miss you_

_Remember I'll always be true_

_And then while I'm away_

_I'll write home every day_

_And I'll send all my loving to you"_

"You betta!" He said. She smiled again, touching their noses together.

"_I'll pretend that I'm kissing_

_The lips I am missing_

_And hope that my dreams will come true_

_And then while I'm away_

_I'll write home every day_

_And I'll send all my loving to you"_

Jude walked out, a distraught Molly on his arm. "Elanore, Let's go." Was all he said.

_All my loving, I will send to you_

_All my loving, darling I'll be true_

Elanore and Jude were on top of the ship, staring down at their lovers. Elanore began to cry. Jude took her hand in his.

"_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_

_Tomorrow I'll miss you_

_Remember I'll always be true_

_And then while I'm away_

_I'll write home every day_

_And I'll send all my loving to you_

_All my loving, I will send to you_

_All my loving, darling I'll be true_

_All my loving, all my loving_

_Woo, all my loving, I will send to you"_


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny B. Goode

&

The Nursery

Jude and Elanore were sitting on the side of the road; Elanore was trying to get a ride. Judestood behind her, amrs crossed. "Come On! Will one of you bloody cars stop!" Elanore yelled. Finally, Jude stood up, and pushed Elanore out of the way. He tried to hail one of the cars down, and it stopped. "What the…?"

"Elanore, you do realize…your black?" Jude said hesitantly. Elanore stood silent for a second. "Oh." Jude opened the door to the back of the car. "Thanks for stopping mate." The man, who was also black, nodded his head.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Y'all got to be careful down 'round these parts, white folks don't like our kind to much." He said gesturing towards Elanore. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind…what's your name, mate?" He looked at her strangely. "Johnny B. Goode…You British too?" he asked as they headed down the road. "Yes, I'm Elanore and this is Jude, now can you please take us to the closest bus station?"

"I don't think I should. Lately, black folks have been beaten pretty bad around the buses, says it's 'cause Dr. King and his freedom riders." Jude and Elanore were confused. "You see, those freedom riders were attacked down in Alabama couple years back, ever since then they've been boycott'n and not ride'n them busses round here. I can take you two over the Maryland border and out-a Virginia if you like. Where yawl's headed?"

"Princeton." Jude answered. Elanore began to doze on his shoulder. "Princeton University! That's up in New Jersey; I can take you there, I'm headed to New York myself, got some business to attend to." He said in his thick southern accent.

"Thank you very much sir." He nodded his head. "No worries man. Hey, she your Girl?" He asked, gesturing to Elanore with his head. Jude smiled down at her sleeping form. "In any other circumstance, I wish she was. She's my adoptive sister." Johnny smiled. "Yeah, she's cute; I bet if it were any other circumstance, you two would be together."

"I'm headed to New York to be part of my own Band. My Mama always told me, 'Someday you will be a man. And you will be the leader of a big old band. Many people coming from miles around, to hear you play your music till the sun goes down. Maybe some day your name will be in light, saying: Johnny B. Goode tonight!' See I'm from Deep down Louisiana, close to New Orleans, way back up in the woods among the evergreens. I grew up in a country cabin made of clay and wood. I never ever learned to read or write a book so well, but I could play my guitar, just like a-ringing a bell."

"Is that why you carry a gun Johnny?" Jude asked. Johnny smiled back at him. He pushed back his black suit and pulled it out of its holster, setting it on the seat. "Don't worry, ain't no bullets. See, I used to work with this guy; his name was Teddy Eagan, used to call him Teddy 'Boy'. I've done some wild things in my day, but all that's over now. See I believe in the bible, "the path of the righteous man". Teddy 'boy' and I had to shake down a couple a cats for an employer of ours, we got kinda sloppy." Jude put his arm around Elanore, holding her tight. "What do you mean?"

"We didn't realize someone was in the bathroom. Next think we know, some cat comes at us…packing a 9mm. He unloaded that whole gun on us, and missed every shot. I swear it was Devine Intervention, God came down from Heaven and stopped the bullets. Ever since then, I've been retired from killin'. I just keep this baby with me for Sentimental reasons." Jude decided not to push the conversation any further.

_Several Hours and a few stops later._

"Thanks a lot Johnny." Jude and Elanor exited the car outside of Princeton University. "Hopefully our paths will cross again young blood. Good Luck with finding your dad, Jude." The both smiled as Johnny drove away. Elanore walked towards the campus, taking in the sights and the sounds.

They walked around the campus, trying to find Jude's father. "Elanore, watch out!" Jude yelled. A man ran right into the unsuspecting Elanore, who was off in her own world. They both fell to the ground, in a cloud of books and paper. "Oh shoot! I'm so sorry I…Hel-lo" He stopped and smirked at her as she and Jude helped him pick up his papers. She smiled at his reaction. "Excuse me; you don't now where I could find Professor Huber do you?" The man shook his head. "No such person." He tried to walk away. "Professor Wesley Huber?" He turned around. "Look man, I've pretty much pissed off every professor in Princeton, and he's not one of them. Oh wait..." He chuckled. "There's a Wes Huber, right over there."

Jude and Elanore walked towards a man working on a window. "If you're looking for work kid, check with administration." Jude adjusted his bag. Elanore grabbed on to his arm. "Jude!" She whispered into his ear. He nodded his head. "I've got a job, thanks." The man looked at them. "Sound like a limey."

Elanore glared at him. "We are, yeah." He laughed. "I was, uh, stationed there during the war. Had some good times." Jude looked at Elanore. "Yeah, I know…I think I'm your son. " The man let out an arrogant grunt. "Yeah, I don't think so kid." Jude swallowed hard. "Me mother's Martha Feeny." The man stopped short.

_A few Hours Later_

Elanore sat outside the janitorial office, hopped up on the ledge of the high wall. She was happy for Jude, but yet, she was really sad that his father turned out to be a little less than what he hoped for.

Jude walked out, cigarette in hand. "So, what did he say?" Jude took a drag of his cigarette. "Looks like we'll be bunking down for the night." Elanore looked at the ground. "You okay Jude?" He scoffed as he lit another cigarette and tossed his first one. "Yeah, I'll be alright. Look we can talk about…" Suddenly they heard a crash and some yelling. "What was that?"

A man came running their way. Jude, nonchalantly, opened the door and let him in. A much of older men came running past. They stopped when they saw Elanore. "Hey, did you see some guy run by here? Blond hair, Yea High?" Elanore shook her head. "No." They groaned and continued running.

Elanore walked into the room as the man threw a flask at Jude. It was the man from before. "Jude, what's going on?" She said sitting down. "Uh, Elanore, this is Max. Max, this is my sister, Elanore." Max looked her over. "Are you guys like, half brother and sister? I mean cuz your, well…" He seemed like he didn't want to insult her. "Black?" Elanore said for him. He nodded his head yes. "I'm adopted from here in America, moved to England when I was two." Max nodded his head in understanding.

"Come on, I've got a better place you two can stay tonight." He said leading them across the parking lot.

"Welcome to the Nursery."


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: This chappie contains mild drug and alcohol usage.

With a little help from my friends

Max grabbed a few beers from the fridge. He tossed one to each of his friends.

_What would you do if I sang out of tune,_

_Would you stand up and walk out on me._

He tossed one to each of his friends.

"Thank You!" They all said when they caught one.

"Hey, I'm Chris." One said to Jude shaking his hand. "Jude." He answered, opening his beer. Elanore opened her own, as Max stepped over the back of the sofa and sat next to her. She smiled at him

_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,_

_And I'll try not to sing out of key._

He attempts to stand up, but falls back in between the sofa and the recliner

_Whoa! I get by with a little help from my friends,_

Chris lights a joint and passes it down the line to Jude then Elanore.

_He gets high with a little help from his friends,_

Max leans in close to Elanore and takes the joint from her lips and puts it in his

_Oh! I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends._

He gives it back to Jude.

"Take it easy man." He says standing. Chris tells Jude how to use it.

Max runs up to an overly large poster of Bridgette Bardot. He slides down provocatively, gaining an eye roll form Elanore.

_What do I do when my love is away._

His friends answer him, still passing around the joint. Max front flips over the couch.

_Does it worry you to be alone?_

Max jumps up from the couch

_No! I get by with a little help from my friends,_

Max leads Elanore and the rest of the guys out to a bar.

_I get high with a little help from my friends,_

_Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends._

Two barmaids bring them beer. One was a beautiful white girl and an older black woman. The White woman smiled and flirted with Max. Elanore shot her an evil look, which Max saw. He decided to use her jealousy to his advantage.

_Do you need anybody,_

They asked. Max jumped up and wrapped his arms around her.

_MMMMMMM! I need somebody to love._

Elanore took a huge gulp of beer, gaining an impressed look from Max's friends. Jude just shook his head. Max let go of the barmaid, and an older drunken man turned to him, gaining a drunken laugh from Jude and the boys.

_Could it be anybody?_

Max turned around and winked at Elanore while moving his hand as if he was fondling a woman.

_I want somebody to love._

The guys got a game of pool going. Elanore lined up for a shot. Max sstood across the table from her and smiled at her.

_Would you believe in love at first sight_,

Jude saw what was going on. He smiled

_Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time._

Max asked one of his buddies for a pool stick

_What do you see when you turn out the light,_

Chris took the end of his pool stick and shoved it between his legs from behind.

_AHHHH! I can't tell you, but I know it's mine._

He lined up a shot and sank it.

After leaving the bar, the drunken boys took Jude and Elanore up to the roof.

_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends._

_I get high with a little help from my friends,_

_Oh I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends._

They laid the laughing Jude down and put a tee in his mouth. Elanore would have protested, but she was also high and a little drunk. They put a ball on the tee and Max lined up a shot. He hit the ball hard and Jude was unharmed (Yay!)

After pulling an all nighter, the guys went into the main building and slid down the huge railings. They slid across the floor to a stop in the middle.

_Do you need anybody,_

Max worked his way across the top of the stairs

_I need someone to love,_

He slid down the railing

_Could it be (Could it be) anybody,_

They all stumbled their way outside yelling out "WHOOOAH!" as they stumbled

Bursting outside, they ran around the courtyard attempting to fly around, picking up each other and flipping around.

_by with a little help from my friends,_

_try with a little help from my friends,_

Finally retiring at eight in the morning, they slumped into the chairs in the living room. Max and Elanore fell down together on the sofa, Elanore curled up on him, falling asleep.

_Yes I get by with a little help from my friends._

_With a little help from my fr-i-ends!_


End file.
